Vongola Maid
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Gokudera lost a bet against Ryohei and he has to dress up as a maid... for one week. How is he going to survive from all those crazy/perverted/horny Mafioso’s chasing him? Or will he survive? Allx59


I finally wrote something! It has been over.. month? TWO? I don't know, but I'm happy I actually got something done. I started this about two months ago and today I was just looking through my files and noticed this. And I got myself to wrote it :D So yeah about the story... This will be mainly about Gokudera being molested in a maid costume xD The rating will be rased to M later on. I will now shut up and let you read the fic. Enjoy^^

* * *

"All done!" A voice chirped behind Gokudera and gently turned him around to face a mirror, he wasn't quite sure if he should be horrified and just faint right at the spot, or should he be relieved that hours of torture, pain and embarrassment had just ended. Or was about to begin, he though in shock once remembering that he had a meeting with Tsuna and the other Guardians. Frowning, he actually for the first time looked at the mirror how he was looking, and regretted it immediately. "Aww, Haya-chan don't frown. It's not suitable for a-"

"End that sentence and I will blow you up." Gokudera growled in irritation and tried to ignore the weirdo. Glancing at a clock in the wall he cursed and turned to man behind him. "I'm late for the meeting thanks to you." Gokudera glared hard at the man who just laughed and stepped closer to him lifting a hand to his other cheek and let the – surprisingly – soft hand travel across his face. Hurriedly Gokudera backed away and breathed heavily, giving him a fierce look._ What the hell he thinks he is doing!?_ "If you ever, _ever_ again dare to touch- no scratch that, -come three meters closer to me, I'm going to fucking blow your brains out!" He shouted and started to advance to the door, he was already late and wasting his time yelling to the green-haired weirdo. Which definitely wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

After getting out of the room he started heading for his own room which gladly wasn't really far away. Gokudera opened the door and hurried to pick his suitcase from the table and decided that he didn't have the time to check if he had everything he needed or not. His suitcase now in hands Gokudera only had one though; Get to the meeting room and fast! Turning swiftly he once again started to run, trying not to mind how the hem of the- he was turning on a corner when something pumped to him and caused him to crash to the floor and hit his spine. Fuck. That hurt like hell. Someone is going to die… He lifted his face to look at who was it that dared to crash on him, only to find himself looking straight at Lussuria. He frowned at the hand offered to him but took it anyway, wincing as the man lifted him of the floor. "You shouldn't be running, it's dangerous. You didn't hurt anywhere, did you?"

Clenching his teeth shut Gokudera decided not to answer and just focus on getting away as fast as possible. He was really starting to lose his mind, and was sure he would if he stayed one more second with the man. He started to advance albeit cautiously, since his back was still hurting from the impact with the floor, it wasn't exactly a soft landing. "Wait! You forgot something!" He could hear Lussuria shouting behind him, even if he was in hurry and didn't want to see the man _ever_ again he stopped, because he definitely didn't want the man to come to interrupt the meeting.

Lussuria came jogging in front of him with a smile - Gokudera winced - and put _something_ in his neck. The Storm Guardian glared at the man once recognising the thing. He was going to hell; yes he definitely was going to hell, because Lussuria was going to be dead any second now. After the man pulled his hands of a giggle could be heard and Gokudera sank even further to his depression. What had he done to deserve this- this cruel punishment, really he was an idiot. Why hadn't he just listened to himself, if he had, he wouldn't be in this freaking mess. Sighing he once again started to head towards the room where the meeting had been announced to be holding in, but he didn't run, it really didn't matter anymore since he was almost twenty minutes late.

Gokudera arrived to the door and stopped to breath for a second. He didn't want to go inside. But he really didn't have a choice, just a while longer. Okay calm down. Breath. Damn… "Are you going to chicken from the bet, Haya-chan?" Lussuria whispered in to his ear and made the man jump and turn around to throw a fist at the weirdo's face, which was easily dodged. "Aww. A cute thing like you shouldn't fight" Oh now he was just pushing it. Ignore it. Ignore him. Don't start fighting now. Letting out a sigh Gokudera lifted his face to glare at the man and was about to say that he seriously would kill him if he didn't step back at least three steps, and just then the door to the meeting room flew open.

"But what if something really happened? He has _never_ been late from a meeting." Tsuna said with a slightly raised voice. He really was worried of his right-hand man. He knew everyone else was too, they just didn't understand that Gokudera has NEVER been late from any meeting, so he though that he had some right to be worried. Sighing he decided to go check him himself and stood up, beside him Yamamoto stood up as well and put his hand to Tsuna's shoulder.

"I will go look, He probably has just overslept." The Rain Guardian said laughing and waited till Tsuna had sat down on his seat before leaving the room. It's not that he isn't worried; this isn't like Gokudera, but he was sure the man had some kind of explanation. But what if something did- No Takeshi stop thinking stupid things! Gokudera is fine. He was sure of that. Besides what could have even happened? They went sleeping almost at the same time because they had a mission together, and their rooms are basically next to each other, so he clearly saw Gokudera going on to his own. Shaking his head Yamamoto decided only way to know the answer he just had to find his friend, deciding to look from the man's room first he opened the door.

Yamamoto blinked. He stared. And stared. And stared. An- "What the fuck are you staring at, baseball-freak!?" Gokudera's yell brought him back to reality, or so he thought. Because really, this had to be a dream, Gokudera would never, ever no matter what circumstances, even if his life depended on it, would dress into a- a- what is that anyway!? Dress? He grubbed his eyes and blinked a few more times, maybe he was just seeing things. The next thing he knew was a hit on his face, making him fall to the floor. Okay this wasn't a dream. That _hurt_.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto don't-" Tsuna had gotten up the second that Yamamoto was on the floor. He wasn't going to let the meeting start with the two of his Guardians fighting and decided to step in before anything serious could happen. Apparently Gokudera wasn't happy, well him hitting Yamamoto wasn't rare. Actually it would be weird if he didn't try to harm the Rain Guardian at least once a day. But… He froze once he saw Gokudera, or more like _what_ he was wearing. In that instant he forgot Yamamoto completely and focused on staring at his Storm Guardian. "Gokudera…?" Tsuna hesitantly whispered, not knowing exactly what he should say in a situation like this.

Gokudera had the look of utmost shock in his face. "I'm- I can explain- no wait I- I mean.. I'm sorry!" He tried to say something intelligent but obviously that wasn't going to happen in anytime soon. He bowed deep and shut his eyes, waiting for Tsuna to do something, to _say_ something. After a moment of silence he heard the most amused laughing ever in his life. Or maybe it just sounded like that because he was feeling so humiliated and embarrassed.

"Oh my god!" Lambo was trying to get his laughing to stop, really, he was. But the more he tried the more he just lose control and laughed even harder making his eyes tear. When he was near the point of choking Tsuna ran to help him and with panicked voice ordered him to stop laughing. Lambo wiped the tears away and with a last chuckle turned to look at Gokudera who was now glaring at him. "I never knew… you had such interests, Gokudera" He wasn't even trying to hide the mock in his voice as a smirk so wide that looked like his face would tear in half formed on his lips.

Gokudera pressed his lips in a thin line before any dead threats to the asshole cow could escape his mouth. It was already bad enough, he wasn't going to let some kid get to his nerves, he couldn't because he really would lose it his time. That was until Lambo looked at him from head to toe and snorted as if to tell he was better than him. "YOU FUCKING COW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He could only get one step forward when strong arms grabbed him from behind and prevented him from advancing forward. Gokudera scowled and turned his head slightly to see who had dared to stop him from killing the boy.

"Calm down Gokudera." Ryohei said and noticed that the other was leaking rather dangerous aura, towards him. He leaned just a bit closer so that he could whisper to the other without anyone else hearing it. "Remember the deal." He said smiling and let go of the now silent – But still murderous looking – Gokudera and turned to Yamamoto who was still on the floor. He offered his hand to him grinning and easily lifted him up with one swift movement. "Are you okay? That was one extreme punch." He asked grinning and got a nod from the taller man. He turned to the door and saw Lussuria sending him a wink from the hall way. Smiling he just nodded as to tell the other that he had noticed him and that he was very pleased with the work he had done.

"Umm…" Tsuna wasn't still sure what he should say, or if he should even say anything. Gokudera looked little angry… Okay he looked more like he was about ready to kill the next person who looked at him the wrong way. That was going to be a problem; no one could look him normally, not when he was wearing those… clothes. Tsuna came to that conclusion that he just had to ignore it the mean time and ask him about it after the meeting. "I think it would be best for us to start the meeting…?" he said in a weak voice and walked over to his own seat.

"Ah…" Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera before walking to his own seat which was beside Lambo. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but soon decided that he would just keep his mouth shut. Because he doubted that by saying 'That dress really suits you' would bring any good. No he wasn't thinking why Gokudera had dressed up like _that_, he was more concerned about the fact that he had dressed like that in the first place. And no, he didn't think it was bad, it was just… surprising. _Hell_, it was more than surprising; never had he thought that Gokudera would dress up as a maid. But _God_, did he have to look so damn cute.

Tsuna sighed as Ryohei shut the door and sat on his own chair, Gokudera following after a moment. Yamamoto was trying not to look at him but was failing miserably. Lambo just… looked as smug as hell, which made Tsuna grimace. _He isn't going to live through this day for sure._ Ryohei looked weirdly calm, but then again nothing could affect him. Chrome… didn't look any different. Hibari and Mukuro weren't present, for once Tsuna was actually grateful of their absence. Deciding to get this done as fast as possible, he cleared his throat and started the meeting.

But of course as it is, he had the worst luck ever and the conference had to be interrupted. The cause? Total destruction of the room and two of the Guardian's incapability of continuing the meeting.

* * *

That was the first chapter. What do you think? And oh please tell me what pairings would you like to see in this :D There will obviously be some 8059, 1859 and 6959 will appear later.. maybe even in next chapter :D And yes there will be ONLY Gokudera pairings, and I'm open for ANY pairings (be it guy or girl). I might even add Spanner in this :D I have so many ideas but I can't decide what to write :D Please review, it really makes me motivated to know that someone actually liked this story :)


End file.
